This Time Round
by xxlachiechapmansgirlxx
Summary: Brittany and Santana are tying the knot. Which means Glee reunion. What secret has Puck been harbouring almost 6 years and will one couple get a second chance at love. Well you better read if you wanna find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This Time Round**

**Summary: Brittany and Santana are tying the knot. Which means Glee reunion. What secret has Puck been harbouring almost 6 years and will one couple get a second chance at love. Well you better read if you wanna find out.**

**A/N1: So this is my most recent Glee story, Still not watch any of season 3 totally hate it ...my other story Teen witch I have lost my muse for but this little baby popped into my head and I just had to wrote it for my fan fiction profile.**

**As always I don't own Glee or any of the characters except for my interpretation of Beth who you will meet in the next chapter.**

**Season 3 did not happen in the story either no incessant no shit as lame boring stale Finchel and Blaine will be mentioned only briefly has I couldn't find away to bring him into the story.**

**Enjoy people R&R **

**Chapter 1**

Taking a deep breath Rachel Berry looked down at the invitation in her hands

_Brittany S. Pierce & Santana Lopez_

_Invites you to celebrate their Union on June 16__th__ 2019 at 2pm _

_Spring Palms Hotel California._

It had been 6 years since she had saw anyone from Glee club with the exception of Kurt who had gone with her to crack New York.

Standing out side Spring Palms Hotel the Fresh faced Broadway Star reached out and looped her arm through her best friends.

"It's now or never" she smiled nervously at Kurt.

The Hotel was beautiful .

Crystal chandeliers hung from ceilings reflecting off the white marble floors. A big white sign stood by the reception Desk displaying a picture of Brittany and Santana arms around each others with baby pink back ground.

The words : The Union of Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez June 16th 2pm.

The wedding was due to take place the following day but the couple had arranged a small Glee Clue cocktail reunion party in order to catch up and be reacquainted with their friends.

Kurt squeezed Rachel's hand "come on lets check in…..and get this party started!" he giggled excitedly.

…...

After checking in and changing into their outfits Rachel and Kurt made their down to the hotels grand hall were the party was taking place.

Stopping at the gold double doors Rachel pressed down her purple strapless cocktail dress .

The dress was stunning on her slim dancers figure and fell mid thigh against her with split on the left side against her tanned skin , it went perfectly with her black stiletto heels complete with sleek purple straps and heels.

Kurt saw the nervousness etch across his friends face and reached out to tug her long curls of dark brown hair.

"Sweetie are you ready get our reunion on" he smiled.

Rachel nodded her head with a giggled and push the doors open.

The Gleek's she saw first was none other than bride number 1 Brittany who was laughing and talking animatedly with Matt , Sam , Mike, Tina and Artie

Rachel watched for minute as Tina smiled and leaned into Mike as her small delicate hand held it's place over baby bump.

The Chinese girl looked up from he spot and couldn't control herself when she saw them.

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed no longer that shy quiet girl from her high school days.

"Kurt , Rachel" she excitedly exclaimed trying to hobble over them with a little run.

Kurt chuckled and pulled the smaller girl into a warm embrace " Oh my darling look you ...your huge" he smiled as he placed a hand over a bump.

Tina smiled up at him " well of course I'm ...I'm pregnant silly"

Rachel let out a giggled from next to Kurt " We sure can see that" she laughed as Tina pulled her Into a hug.

Pulling out of the embrace Rachel looked up at her friends " well don't just stand there….I want hugs!" she exclaimed making every one laugh.

Sam rushed over and scooped Rachel into his arms swinging her around " It's so great to see you Rachie"

The Diva hugged him tighter " and it's so great to see you too Samuel" she grinned knowing full well ever since high school Sam hated to be called that,

"Rachelllllll" he groan letting the L drag out a little longer than need be

The small brunette just chuckled then let out a scream as strong arms pulled her of the ground once more.

"ahhhhh" she laughed excitedly .

Once her feel finally met the ground she turned to find the sourse of her little sky dive was Matt"

"Matt...oh my Matt ...it's been so long" she smiled pulling him into a hug

"to long Matt smiled as they pulled apart .

Kurt meanwhile was having what could only be describe screaming contest with Brittany as the two of them bounced up and down in an excited cuddles with poor Artie stuck in the middle.

"Still immature as ever huh?" Mike laughed coming up to Rachel's side.

"they wouldn't be them if they weren't" The Broadway star replied

Turning around to face Mike she place her hands on her hips "now Michael are you planning on giving me a cuddle" she joked.

Mike laughed and pulled his friend into masculine arms " It's great to see you again Rachel" he smiled down at her.

Rachel didn't get a chance to respond when an excited and seriously hyper Brittany jump her like an excited school.

"Rachie Rach...yeyyyy I'm so happy you could come"

The ex blonde cheerleader pulled Rachel into arms and hugged her close " Finn will be here ...I promise I'll look after you"

Rachel hugged her good friend back and whispered "thank you ...Finn and I are friends now but your so sweet honey" .

high heels clicking on the floor broke the excited group apart and everyone looked up to see Santana standing at the doorway in the tightest longest red dress ever.

Her face showed no emotion as she looked around the room at her school friends as a smile began to creep along her lips.

"well are you gonna stand there all night people... I wants some love...get your asses over" she laughed opening her arms for her friends to attack her with hugs and cuddles Artie on the side squeezing her hand from his wheel cheer.

Kurt stepped back and watch the happiness consume the room he hoped once Quinn Finn and Puck got here the atmosphere wouldn't be shattered.

20 minutes later as the Gleek's sat around one of the large round tables laughing and talking when a familiar voice cut through them.

"Hello losers!"

Everyone turned around to see Noah Puck Puckerman walking towards them looking hotter than ever his trade mark smirk in place.

His toned body was dress in a shiny grey suit and black shirt with the two top buttons open his amazing green brown eyes were covered by his avitar shades.

Everyone shot up making a bee line for him hugging him ...the boys fist bumping him of course.

Rachel though was stood froze to the spot. Noah had taken her breath away he was amazing perfect ….the man she ended her relationship with Finn over.

Puck looked up from their fist bumping Artie to find Rachel gazing deeply at him her chest rising and following through heaving breaths.

"B" he smiled at her removing his shades as he gentley pushed through his friends to reach her.

Stopping in front of Rachel he reached out and touched her cheek "Hey my hot little Jewish American Princess"

Rachel still couldn't find her voice. Doing the one thing she really wanted to at that moment she reached up on her tiptoes and pulled him into a tight warm embrace.

The others watched on as Puck traced his hands up and down Rachel's back a content happy smile on both their faces.

"Missed you so much Rach" he whispered to only her.

The tiny brunette buried her head into the crook of his neck as she fisted his shirt "I missed you too"

Pulling apart Rachel looked up at him "How is Beth ?" she asked the boy who was once her tormentor.

"She's awesome ...happiest kid ever" he smiled.

A year after graduation Shelby was killed in a car crash leaving Beth in the care of her biological father. Rachel hadn't attended the funeral but had kept in touch with Puck via email and the occasional phone calls. She never discussed her relationship with Finn to him and he never asked so the ex bad-ass had no idea of the hellish break up that had occurred the week after Shelby's sudden death.

"You can see her ...you know ...she's here too"

Puck grinned at the way Rachel's eye's light up she had had the pleasure of speaking with Beth over the phone and hoped one day she'd get to meet the sweet little girl.

"My...My daughter is here" a voice spoke up everyone swivelled around to see Quinn stood arm in arm with Finn.

Pulling her arm free from Finn's she rushed over to Puck anger on her face "you've have our daughter with you and you didn't think about telling me"

Puck rolled his eyes in anger "Quinn Fabray still ever so much the evil selfish bitch" he retorted.

"How could you keep my daughter from me !" Quinn yelled ignoring Puck's statement.

"Quinn" Rachel began reaching out to the taller blonde girl "this i-"

"Shut up man hands!...this none of your buisness!" Quinn yelled

Rachel pressed her hands into her hips "indeed I will not Quinn Fabray...I of may let you abuse me in high school but I'm not that girl anymore"

Quinn chuckled " that's true your just a stuck up Broadway star no-"

"STOP!" Brittany yelled as tears ran down her cheeks "this is supposed to be a happy time and your ruining it Quinn" she sobbed as Santana held her fiancée close.

"Quinn ...Fuck off ...and take your gigantic dumb-ass husband with you" the Latino girl exclaimed referring to Finn.

Quinn grabbed her husbands arm and trying to drag him with her "come on Finn let's get the hell outta here.

"No!" Finn exclaimed pulling his arm free I'm staying here with my friends,

the blonde girl grab the hem of her long silver one strap dress and huffed " fine whatever" before hurrying out the hall.

…...

Mercedes Jones spotted Quinn as she was walking in " hey gir-"

The large but beautiful African American didn't get the chance to Finish her sentence as Quinn breezed by her in ignorance.

"oh hot damn ….did I miss something"

The Gleek's all looked towards Mercedes ...the confused expression on her face was enough to break the tension as everyone burst out laughing.

…...

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch the group spent hours chatting and catch up on their lives.

Puck told them about his job as a student conciliar and music teacher and Beth. Everyone sang their praises. They were so happy he'd finally made something of himself.

Tina and Mike talked about their wedding and how while he worked as a dance teacher and choreographer to the stars Tina chose to be a house wife although Tina was 8 months pregnant this was not her first baby. Her and Mike had a 2 year old son named Harry.

The gang was fascinated to hear Santana and Brittany ran their own buisness a community and help centre for Gay men and women who needed guidance .

Matt and Sam were both lawyers and subsequently met at the same law school and were both surprised to learn they shared the same group of friends.

Mercedes told how she was currently in the studio recording her début album after being recognised by Usher while working as a lounge singer.

Finn confessed he was running Burt's garage and told them of how he and Quinn who called it right was an anchor women got back together and got married. Rachel snickered when Finn admitted they were happily living in Lima.

Artie was so exited to talk them through his career as a song writer . A far cry from his Death Jam Poetry.

As for Rachel ….well she got her dream . She told them about her first Broadway show . She got the lead in Rent and was living in a penthouse in New York city with Kurt who had become her agent and stylist when she wasn't on stage she taught acting classes at a local high school.

As the evening carried on Puck pulled Rachel on the dance floor as Need You Now came on. He'd had never told her how much that song meant to him.

He lead them in a slow dance around the dance floor as the others talked to each other in between watching the two close friends dance.

"Why didn't you tell me you and the golden boy broke up" he whispered

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck "you had Beth to worry about ...I didn't want to bother you with my problems.

The now 22 year old young man pulled Rachel a little closer "baby …."

Puck's I phone playing Beth interrupted him. Letting go of Rachel he pulled his cell phone from his inside pocket not realising something fell out of it as he did.

Puck opened up the text message he received and read it over before looking back up at Rachel.

"Its my sister..Beth's had a bad dream ...she needs me"

|Rachel smiled "go to her Noah I understand"

Noah smiled back at Rachel and kissed her cheek before rushing of to check on his little girl.

After he was out of site Rachel turned to go back the table to the gleeks when a white square of paper caught her eye.

Kneeling down she picked it up and turned it around there starring up at her was a photo booth strip of her and Noah. She recognised it from the week they dated back in soft more year.

Why would Noah possibly still have this almost 6 years later.

**A/N 2: hope you enjoyed...do you think I should continue with it ?**

**R&R thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Time Round**

**Summary: Brittany and Santana are tying the knot. Which means Glee reunion. What secret has Puck been harbouring almost 6 years and will one couple get a second chance at love. Well you better read if you wanna find out.**

**A/N1: Oh my god thank you so much for the reviews so far. I know its only 7 reviews but still a good start so thank you very much**

**again I don't own Glee or any characters exception for my interpretation of Beth. **

**Here is chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

Everyone watched with a mixture of confusion and concern as Rachel turned and darted out the grand hall. Wondering why she so suddenly had to run off.

Waiting for the elevator doors to open Rachel looked back down at the photo strip in her hand. Gently stroking with her index finger as she smiled.

She'd never let on to anyone but that week she and Puck dated was actually the best week of her life. He made her feel special, beautiful and cared for. But she was afraid of being hurt thinking Finn was the safest option she stayed with him.

every touch, every moment they shared , all the times they made love the man in her heart and mind was Noah.

Finn wasn't as stupid as he always seem to be he new something wasn't right. Then after Shelby's death he the way Rachel's eyes light up when she received emails and calls from Noah.

That was what caused the rows between them. Finn would yell and say he felt he wasn't the guy in her mind that she was never there with him in the relationship. Every time he took two steps forward she took two back.

He had asked her to marry him 3 times and each time she said no and he knew deep down in his heart their was someone else consuming . Noah.

His theory was proven right the eve of their break up when during sex Rachel had come yelling Puck's name through heavy pants. Finn left the next day and it wasn't until a year later that he had agreed to talk to her which was how they became friends again.

The Ping of the elevator doors brought Rachel from her trance darting her head up from the picture she smiled at an elderly couple leaving the elevator " good evening" she smiled before stepping inside and was covered by the gold elevator doors.

…...

Reaching Noah's room. Room 227 Rachel stopped froze at the door about to knock when she heard the softness of a guitar being strummed and Noah's flawless voice singing.

_Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
Sweet Caroline,  
I believe they never could  
Sweet Caroline..._

The diva couldn't believe it Puck was singing their song ...their special song to his daughter.

"That was pretty daddy" a little girls voice spoke as Noah strummed the last note. A smile crept along Rachel's.

Reaching out again the broad way actress gently knocked the door.

Placing his guitar down by the red couch in his room Noah turned back to his daughter "10 minutes baby girl and it's back to bed ok" he told her as he made his way over to answer the door.

Beth sighed and let out tiny huff " Fine"

Puck just chuckled his daughter she was so much like him from the dark hair to the attitude. Kid was all Puckerman.

Turning away from his daughter Puck swung the door open to find Rachel stood there nervously a shy smile on her face.

"Rachel" he exclaimed happily.

"Hi" Rachel whispered

Puck took in the sight of the beautiful women her hair was a little a little raspy and she was nervously clasping her hands.

"I hope I'm interrupting you" Rachel finally spoke up breaking the small silence.

Noah shook his head " no s'cool was just trying get the rascal back to sleep" he grinned hearing Beth scoff from the couch.

He saw the way Rachel's eyes danced at the mention of Beth and smiled even more " wanna meet her?" he asked.

Puck tilted his head a little waiting on Rachel's answer which seemed to be aking while. Reaching out he touched her cheek.

"Rachel" asked

The petite women shot her eyes back to his "oh yes of course that would be wonderful"

She followed Puck inside .

Beth caught her eye right away. The little girl was snuggled on the couch wrapped in a pink blanket gazing back at Rachel with big round brown eye's that match her long curl locks of hair. She was the vision of her father.

"Beth honey...this is Rachel...Rachel this is Beth"

Rachel walked over and sat by the little girl on couch held o" Hi Beth" she grinned holding her hand out for the 5 year old to shake.

Beth done the most surprising thing ever pushing the blanket off of her she leaned over and wrapped her arms around Rachel.

Rachel looked over at Puck with watery shocked tearful eye's

"Daddy says your special...and I think special people should get lots and lots of hugs " Beth spoke up at she pulled away from Rachel with a toothy grin.

Reaching up she giggled and placed her hand on Rachel's cheek " daddy's right you beautiful like an angel" she grinned "I told daddy you had a pretty voice like angel...you know" the little 5 year old girl went.

Rachel stroked Beth's long dark brown hair " that's so sweet ...you my little angel are perfection"

Beth giggled "daddy just thinks I'm a rascal"

"a beautiful rascal" Puck added smiling at his daughter and Rachel

Beth let out a yawn "daddy...I'm tired can I go to bed now"

The ex school bully picked his daughter up and kissed her forehead " sounds like a plan" he replied putting her down he ruffled her hair.

"Go curl up with auntie Hannah princess"

the little girl nodded her head and ran towards one on the bedroom doors . Stopping with her hand on the handle she turned around "I'm happy I finally got meet you Rachel" she grinned before slipping into the room.

Rachel smiled turning back to Noah.

"Oh Noah she is absolutely wonderful" she grinned up at him as he stood facing with her hands now stuffed in his pockets his trade mark grin in place.

"she is...but I know you Rachel ….theirs something on your mind...I can see it in your eyes" Puck answered.

Rachel nodded and got to her feet "you know me to well...maybe we could to my room and talk I'm just down the hall"

Puck grinned " sure ...just let me go and tell Hannah"

…...

Once inside Rachel's room Puck dropped down on the couch " so are you gonna tell me what's going on in the pretty little head of yours" he teased.

Rachel shut the door and walked over to him and held out the photo strip towards him.

"care to explain this?" she asked gently.

Noah felt his heart race as he stared at the photo strip in her hand. This was it... this was moment he could finally tell Rachel the truth.

"B...Rachel" he spoke softly as he got to his feet in front of her "I've been keeping a secret from you"

Rachel titled her head " yes Noah that's very well bu-" she didn't get to finish her sentence when Puck covered her lips with his finger.

"Sssshhh" he began gently

Rachel slowly nodded her head her eyes lost in his.

"I carry that photo strip with me because I wanna keep you close ...I miss you everyday" he began as he pulled his finger back and stroked her cheek.

"I miss you to Noah...but that dosen't explain why you kept this...its 6 years old...know one keeps something like this unless it means something...does it mean something to you?" she asked

Noah nodded his head "It means everything. I love you Rachel...ever since that week we dated your all I think about. I tried to forget you...but I didn't want to...I Just wanted you...that strip is all have of you . If I could never have you again...I need something to prove to myself that our time together wasn't just a fucked up fantasy"

Rachel let out a raspy breath as her eyes glistened "why didn't you tell me"

The boy who used have a Mohawk tugged Rachel closer to him until their foreheads pressed together.

"Cause you were Finn's girl" he told her with pain in his voice.

"Maybe I didn't want to be" the broad way star whispered causing Noah to whip his eyes open and look at her.

"I fell in love with you too "

Puck pulled back to look at her . All he could see was the complete truth in her eyes tugging her back to him he crashed his lips into hers kissing her with everything he had with every ounce of love and passion he could muster.

Rachel ran her hands up his chest and gripped his shoulders as their tongues fought for dominance. Her body trembled when she felt Noah's hands cup her ass and pick her up without breaking the kiss.

"bedroom...now" Rachel mumble into his mouth.

Puck obeyed her command and carried her into the bedroom his lips kissing every inch of her skin available.

He felt Rachel yank his shirt open and tease his ribs with her slender fingers.

Reaching behind her he unzipped her dress and pulled it down at the front revealing her pert breast.

Rachel threw her head back with a moan at the feel of Puck's lips and teeth licking nipping and sucking her nipples. Her panties felt moist. She wanted him so bad .

"please Noah..." she begged as she reached down and unbuckled his belt "I need you ...I need you now" she panted.

The diva hurriedly pushed Noah's pants down and he stepped of them. He lost his balance and the the couple bounced down onto the bed laughing.

Smiling down at her Puck pulled Rachel's dress all the way off revealing her black lace thongs. His fingers traced over her material covered clit causing her to arch her back while his lips suck and nipped her neck and breasts.

Rachel gripped Noah's boxers and pushed them down as far she could so Puck could kicked them off.

Kissing down Rachel's belly Puck stop at her panties and blew on her wet centre making her twitch beneath his fingers.

With a smirk he slowly slid her her panties down her legs and kissed ankles. He trailed hot kisses up her leg until he reached her clit.

Ever so slowly he ran his tongue up her slit enlisting moan from her as her fingers gripped his shoulders.

"more Noah...please" she rasped with a moan.

Puck suck her clit into his mouth cirlcling it with his tongue letting it out with a pop .He gently stroke her throbbing nub before sinking two fingers inside her.

Rachel moaned his names in pleasure at the feel of him pumping his fingers in and out her . He toes dug into the mattress and she arched her back as she came hard around his fingers.

Puck pumped her slowly 2 more times before pulling his fingers out of her.

He kissed up her belly until he reached her lips and took them in his as he pushed his throbbing hard cock in-between her folds.

Rachel arched up to take in him in deep when Puck gripped her hips.

"Rach wait...I don't ...I'm not wearing..."

Rachel cut him off with a soft kiss "it's ok Noah ...I'm on the pill"

Noah smiled and kissed her as he began to thrust in and out of her slowly.

"mmmmmm Noahhhhhh" Rachel panted and whined

Puck sped up his pace and Rachel met him on every thrust...her fingers digging into his shoulders.

"fuck...you feel so good...so perfect baby...love you so fucking much" he groaned

Rachel flipped them over so she was riding him " let me show how much I love you " she whimpered in pleasure as she grind down on his cock.

She rolled one of her nipple between her fingers and used her other hand to rub her clit as Puck's cock plunged up into her .

"ahhh ahhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhh Noah!" she screamed

Puck felt her spasm around and new she was ready to come pushing her up into a seat postion her pulled her legs around and plunged deeper into her his hands squeezing her ass to holding tight against him.

Her breasts rubbed against his pectorals as she met on on every thrust.

Their orgasms came hard and fast and they yelled out words of love as they dropped down onto the bed Rachel pressed down on top of Noah.

Panting exhaustedly Rachel buried her face in the nook between Puck's neck and shoulder and whispered "I love you so"

Puck traced his fingers up and down her spin "Love you to baby...so much" he replied.

**A/N2: I really hope you enjoy this chapter ..I'm all that good had writing sex scenes but I tried my best. R&R**

**thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Time Round**

**Summary: Brittany and Santana are tying the knot. Which means Glee reunion. What secret has Puck been harbouring almost 6 years and will one couple get a second chance at love. Well you better read if you wanna find out.**

**A/N1: Thank you again for all the lovely reviews means so much. I know I'm not the best author ever but I do try my best so the reviews help give me confidence.**

**again I don't own Glee or any characters exception for my interpretation of Beth. **

**Here is chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

Laying on his side with his hand beneath his face Puck watched with a contented smile at the women asleep by his side on her belly.

She looked gorgeous with her hand closest to him fisted by her cheek her long wavy brown hair flowed to the one side giving him the perfect view of her bare back the ice white sheet stopped at her waist. To Noah , Rachel Berry was a vision.

Rachel stirred a little at the feel of being watched. Fluttering her eye lids open she found Noah lay their watching her . His big green brown eyes dancing.

"Hey" he rasped gently

Rachel smiled and buried her face into the pillows

"please don't look at me " muffled

Puck chuckled and traced his fingers down her spin smirking when he felt her body tremble at his touch.

"but baby I wanna kiss you good morning" he laughed "please" he mocked begged.

Rachel shook her head rustling the pillow softly "no ….I look awful in the mornings" she muffled again.

Noah let out another laugh and pressed his lips into her neck peppering kisses down to her shoulder.

"I think you look hot any time of day...your so fucking beautiful" whispered to her.

Slowly Rachel turned around to face him allowing Puck to lie on top of her " that's better" he grinned. "I look horrible" Rachel pouted.

Puck shook his head "no you don't look beautiful enlisting a teething grin from the women beneath him.

wrapping her arms around his neck Rachel pulled his lips down hers kissing him passionately. She could feel his hard length brush again her clit and her hips arched upwards of their on accord.

"mmm Noah " she moaned into his mouth as Puck plunged his tongue between her lips to meet hers in a heated battle.

Both of them let out groans of pleasure as he pushed his length deep inside her. Tracing his hand slowly down her leg Puck lifted it up and wrapped it around his waist while thrusting into her.

"oh god NOAH!" Rachel yelped in pleasure he pressed wet kisses along her throat ...between her breasts enlisting another moan from women below.

Just has he was about to plunge back inside her his cell phone went off and he let out groan dropping gently down to her and buried his face in her neck kissing it.

"fuck ...baby I really hate to this but gotta take that ...It's Beth's ringtone"

Rachel pulled back smiling up at him she Eskimo kissed his nose " It's Ok" she she croaked

Puck kissed her again before jumping out of bed and padded across the floor butt naked to grab his cell phone from his trouser pocket to answer it.

"Hey monkey" he grinned hearing his daughters voice on the other end.

"daddy it's morning time and I wanna go see Rachel for breakfast ..but I couldn't find you" the little girl said.

Looking at Rachel who was sat up in bed holding the sheets over her bare breasts Puck smirked

"oh you wanna see Rachel again huh" teased as he winked at Rachel who shone him pearly white grin her cheeks blushed a little too.

"I think we can arrange that baby girl" he told his little girl.

The line went a quiet for second before Beth spoke again.

"Daddy where are you...I missed you when you didn't come back last night..I was scared you didn't want me any more"

Puck's heart sank at hurt in his daughters voice as he walked over and sat beside Rachel in the bed as she snuggled into his side stroking his bare chest with her tiny hand.

"awww sweetie I love you so much how I could I not want you any more..your my little princess" he promised his daughter.

Rachel couldn't get over how unbelievably sweet Noah...her Noah she thought was to his daughter.

"but daddy where did you go sleep?" the little 5 year old question her daddy.

Puck looked down at Rachel and kissed her head "I had a sleep over in Rachel's room.

He could actually here the sound of his little girl smacking her hand over her mouth.

"ooooh you slept in a girls bed...I'm gonna tell Nanna Reba and Auntie Hannah" she giggled.

Puck went to answer Beth when he heard his sisters voice in the background.

"Beth Caroline Puckerman for the one hundredth time ….your bath is ready...and tell you father to get ass back here"

"I can't say that ...Auntie Hannah that's a naughty word" Beth giggled making her father chuckle on the other end of the line.

"baby girl go get your bath daddy will see you at breakfast and remind Auntie Hannah the rule is about cussing around tiny ears"

"Ok daddy love you to the moon and back" the little girl replied

Puck sent his daughter a kiss through the phone " and I love you to infinity and beyond" he replied.

He listened for second before hearing the sound of Beth clicking off and hung up his cell.

"Noah Elijah Puckerman" Rachel began as she nuzzled his neck with her lips " you are " she pressed a kiss to his jaw and nibbled his ear lobe as she cupped his face in her free hand "the sweetest cutest most adorable father ever" she complimented.

Puck nuzzled her nose " and the most bad assed too" he smirked with an arched eyebrow

"the most bad assed" Rachel murmured as she pulled Puck back down to a lying position with her.

As they made love again Puck made a silent promise to himself that now he had the girl of his dreams back... the only girl he ever truly loved he would do everything in his power to never let her go again.

…...

"daddy...Rachel" Beth squealed when she saw her father and Rachel slip into restaurant.

Puck held his arms open for his daughter to run into.

"heyyyyy rascal" he grinned hugged his daughter close to him as she wrapped her hands around his neck and pecked his cheek.

Beth looked so cute in her white summer dress with pink polka dots and matching ribbon in her hair. She had a tiny pink barbie bag across her shoulder and chest that match her pink flats.

Looking at Rachel she grinned "daddy said you had a sleep over last night" she exclaimed.

Rachel felt her face heat up at the little girls words.

Kurt almost spat out his orange juice in shock while the others just chuckled and shared knowing glances at one another.

Hannah Puck's 16 year old sister shook her head and sent him the classic Puckerman smirk.

"No wonder you took your sweet time getting your ass down here" she snorted into her glass of apple juice.

Puck just rolled his eyes and sat Beth down on the seat she had been sitting on when he and Rachel showed up.

"I'm gonna grab some breakfast for me and the rascal " turning to Rachel he kissed her cheek "I'll get you something too"

Rachel smiled up at him "that would be lovely" she replied before sitting down next Beth.

After a few seconds of feeling 6 pairs of eye's on her Rachel looked up and rolled her eyes.

"what" she laughed

Kurt wiped is face with his napkin and sat it on the table " I think I speak for us all when I say in the name of Prada...my god ...finally"

Rachel shot the him a confused look "I don't believe I know what your implying" she said indignantly with a small smirk.

"C'mon Rach" Santana began "we know you and Puck fu-"

"Not in front of the children please" Rachel interrupted her as she covered Beth's ears with her hands.

Clearing her throat she addressed the group " yes to set the record straight I and Puck made love...more than once may I add" she smirked "we are very much in love and together" she finished removing her hands from Beth's ears.

Everyone went back to a comfortable silence until came Puck and he placed a bowl of fruit loops in front of Beth she took mouthful before looking up at her father who was delving into his eggs and bacon.

"daddy" the little girl asked "what's making love?

The colour had never drained from Puck's face so fast.

**A/N : well that what chapter 3. sorry it's a little short . Expect some drama in the next drama when Beth meets Quinn and Finn finds out about Rachel and Puck.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Time Round**

**Summary: Brittany and Santana are tying the knot. This means Glee reunion. What secret has Puck been harbouring almost 6 years and will one couple get a second chance at love. Well you better read if you wanna find out.**

**A/N1: Thank you again for all the lovely reviews means so much. I know I'm not the best author ever but I do try my best so the reviews help give me confidence.**

**Again I don't own Glee or any characters exception for my****interpretation****of Beth.**

**Here is chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

"So when a man and lady kiss it means their making love?" Beth asked her father again for the one hundredth while they waited for Rachel so the three of them could go to the wedding suite together.

"That's what I said munchkin" Puck smiled down at his daughter who had her hand safely wrapped in his.

The little girl let out a small sigh like she was daydreaming "I can't wait to make love with a boy"

Puck gave his daughter a shocked look "baby girl no boys will ever get that close to you if I get my way"

Beth huffed and pulled her hand free "I don't care daddy when I'm big I'm gonna marry Justin Bieber and makes lots and lots of love with him"

Puck let how a chucked "whatever you say ba..." he didn't get to finish his sentence as the elevator doors slide open to expose Rachel with her arm linked through Kurt's.

She looked radiant in her ankle length silk Pink gown with one diagonal sparkly strap. Her long brown hair was completely straightened down and raised at the top with a thin hair band which matched the dress strap. There was a long split down to right of the dress exposing one of her long toned tanned dancers' legs. Her 6 inch sparkly stiletto sandals accentuated them even more.

Kurt chuckled at Pucks facial expression. His eyes where sparkly, full of desire and lust while his chin was almost hitting the floor.

"Your drooling Mr tall dark and handsome" the feminine boy sniggered breaking Puck from is daze.

"Wow ...Rach...baby...you look..." Puck stopped himself and just smiled at her as he took a step closer to her and tugged her into his arms kissing her like his life depend on it.

Kurt felt a tugged on his sleeve and looked down to see Beth grinning up at him "aren't they so pretty Uncle Kurt"

Kurt smiled fondly down at the little girl and stroked her curls "oh my little cherub they are divine"

...

4 hours later

"Quinn will you just let it go" Finn hissed as they hurried to the wedding hall. Quinn's silver dress flowing as they did so.

"In case it escaped your memory...my daughter is here ...in this very hotel...do you realise how scared I'm about seeing the little girl I gave away...do you Finn!" the blonde women yelled

Finn just pulled his arm free and shot her a disgusted look.

"It's always you Isn't it...it's always me...me...me!...do you actually give a damn about how I feel?" He shot back

Quinn stopped in her tracks at his outburst "this has nothing to do with you Finn...It's my baby girl..."

"She was supposed to my little girl too!" Finn yelled over her causing a few people to turn and stare at them.

Walking towards Quinn he clenched his fists "you are so selfish Quinn...don't get it...I have to face the little girl that you made me believe was mine...I have to face my best friend's daughter who he had with my WIFE!" he yelled

Quinn stopped a little startled "I...I wasn't your wife back then" she stammered

Finn gritted his teeth "no but you were my girlfriend...every time I see her today all I'm gonna think about is that day you screwed my best friend behind my back!" The tall lanky boy screamed.

Quinn felt her eyes well up as Finn gazed at his gold wedding ring before yanking it off and throwing it at her feet.

"I'm sorry Quinn...I really am but I can't be married to you anymore. It's not working. I really thought things would different now we're older but you're still that same selfish cheerio. I'm done with you...it's over"

Quinn watched Finn turn his back and walk away from her as he yanked off his tie.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she picked up his gold band.

"Quinn" a soft familiar voice asked from behind her as a gently hand squeezed her shoulder.

Turning around she came face to face with Rachel

"Are you ok ...Are you crying" Rachel asked her gently

"What do you care man hands!" Quinn snipped as she shrugged Rachel's hand off her shoulder. She started to walk away but Rachel just followed her.

"Quinn...please ...I just want to help ...let me be your friend" she begged.

The ex cheerio let out a snort and turned to the brunette "listen yentil...we weren't friends in high school and we aren't friends no..."

Quinn stopped mid sentence as she spotted Puck come their way with Kurt in between them holding each of their hands was a tiny dark haired girl with big brown eyes dressed in a fluffy yellow dress and sparkly shoes. She knew right away it was her daughter.

"Beth...Beth...my baby girl...my little girl" she sobbed running over to her.

Quinn dropped to her knees in front of the little girl surveying her face.

"My god you're beautiful" she cried softly. She tried to reach out to stroke her cheek but the little girl shied away and clung to her daddy's leg.

"Daddy ...I'm scared" she whimpered

Puck picked her up into her arms and held so her head was laid on shoulder "I got you princess he whispered to her.

"What's wrong with her?" anxiously asked Quinn while getting to her feet.

Puck pulled his daughter closer to him "she doesn't like strangers Quinn" he replied

The blonde haired women felt anger surge through her "But I'm not a stranger...I'm her mother!" she snapped.

Beth swivelled her head around to look the strange lady "YOUR NOT MY MOMMY...MY MOMMY WENT TO LIVE WITH ANGELS IN SKY!" she cried.

Pulling her daddy's face to look her she let out a little sob "Isn't that right daddy?" she asked.

The young man nodded his head "that's right sweetheart" kissing his little girls forehead he slipped his fingers throw Rachel's

"If you'll excuse us Quinn we have a wedding to get to

Gently he Guided Rachel away from Quinn towards the hall where the wedding was to take place.

"You can't keep her away from me you know" Quinn yelled out "I'm her mother" she added through a sob.

...

Puck winked at Rachel as she guided Beth who was the flower girl down the aisle while Santana followed behind.

She looked stunning in a strapless ivory dress with a crystal bodice, but in Pucks eyes. Rachel was the most beautiful women there.

Brittany stood with her best man Kurt and the registrar dressed in a beautiful white fitted women's suit that just showed off enough of her a diamond necklace lay delicately around her neck.

The wedding march finished and Rachel and Beth took their seats by Puck...Beth on her daddy's knee.

"We are gathered here today, on this glorious occasion to witness the union of Brittany Susan Pierce and Santana Lopez..." The registrar began.

Brittany smiled at Santana and mouthed "I love you"

When the couple began to say their vows Rachel felt Noah squeeze her hand gently. Turning to him she met his gaze. His eyes sparkled as they gazed at one another as if he was giving her silent promise that one day that would be them up their declaring their love to their family and friends. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with Rachel.

Quinn watched from the back of the room as Puck held both his daughter and Rachel in his arms. Her eyes consumed with anger. That should be stroking her daughters hair, her in Noah Pucker man's arms not Rachel Berry ...If she couldn't have Finn anymore then she would just have to go with second best.

**A/N2: so what did you all think...Is there enough drama and what do you think Quinn will do to try to steal Puck from Rachel?**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Time Round**

**Summary: Brittany and Santana are tying the knot. Which means Glee reunion. What secret has Puck been harbouring almost 6 years and will one couple get a second chance at love. Well you better read if you wanna find out.**

**A/N1: Thank you again for all the lovely reviews means so much. Sorry for the late update was a little ill but feel better now. Not sure how well this chapter went.**

**again I don't own Glee or any characters exception for my interpretation of Beth. **

**Chapter 5**

"OH MY GUCCI?" Kurt squealed as he pushed through the dancing guests at the wedding reception to get to Rachel who was happily dancing in Noah's arms.

"You got the part Rachel ….you didn't...your going to LONDON!" he shrieked excitedly as he yanked her from her new boyfriends arms.

The tiny diva uncharacteristically couldn't seem to find her voice as Kurt squealed in a hyper fashion.

"Rachel...what...what the hell is Hummel rambling about?" he asked nervously. The sudden rush of nerves and fear washed over him was he about to loose the women he had loved since high school.

Rachel slowly lifted her eyes to meets his and whispered "I...I think I'm moving to London" as soon as the words fell from her lips Puck shoved passed by Kurt and ran out the main of reception hall.

Quinn who had been watching the scene smirked this was her chance to get everything back that should have been hers in the first place. Holding up the hem of her dress she followed him out the room which didn't go unnoticed by Finn who had chose to attend the reception for his friends sake.

…...

Puck was leaning over the balcony of the second floor lobby smoking a cigarette when Quinn found him.

"Puck?" she asked as she reached a hand out to touch his shoulder " you ok"

The ex school bully shrugged her hand away and hissed "Like you give damn" taking another draw of cigarette he turned away from her and leaned back of the railings.

"I do actually" Quinn spoke up referring to his statement "I care very much about you No-"

"shut up...you don't ever call me that …I'm only Noah to the people I care about"

Quinn rolled her eyes "Look Puck we both know I was one of those people in high school..deny it or not but I know you don't love Rachel...she's just a stand in for me...face it Puck she's just gonna up and leave disappear to London leaving you and every else behind"

Noah scowled at her "shut your fucking mouth...she loves me ….you no shit about her so just...just shut the hell up" he yelled as he pulled away from the railings to look at Quinn.

"let me tell you something Quinn fucking Fabray...back in high school...I only ever wanted Rachel..you where just a convenience...you were just to easy Fabray ...the whole time I fucked you I wished it was Rachel ...the only decent thing to come out of us sleeping together was my daughter...so do me a favour Quinn turn around and walk away from me cause I can't even look at you right now...your a whore go back to your husband!"

Quinn felt tears rise up in her eyes but then she caught sight of Rachel walking towards them.

Puck didn't have a chance to react as Quinn grabbed his collar and crushed her lips into his.

Rachel stopped bolt to the spot at what she was witnessing her eyes spilled over with tears as she throw her hand over her mouth and squeaked out "Noah...?"

The ex bad ass ripped away from Quinn at the sound of his girl's voice but n time to see her run away .

"Get the fuck away from you cheap whore" Puck hissed shoving Quinn away from him with enough force to cause her to fall backwards onto her butt.

Neither of them noticed Finn in the shadows as Puck ran of After Rachel.

…...

Rachel slammed her hotel room door and dropped onto her bed as tears spilled down her face. She couldn't believe what she had saw. Her boyfriend in the arms of the one girl who made her teenage years hell.

Knocking at her bedroom door shook from her tears "go away ...I want to be alone" she called to who, ever was on the other side of the door.

"Rachel baby...please it's me Noah...let me explain"

Rachel turned onto her side away from the door " just go away Noah...I never want to see you again...you've broke my heart"

Puck on the outside of the door hung his head as his own tears began to fall " I love you so much Rachel...I don't want Quinn...I want you not her"

Rachel rubbed furiously at her tears "you still kissed her!" she yelled.

"she kissed me baby I swear...I didn't her anywhere near me"

Rachel didn't reply she shut her eyes and let silent tears slip down her reddened cheeks.

Giving up Puck dropped his hand from the door handled and walked away.

…...

"I new Quinn could be vindictive ...but damn she is twisted" Sam sighed as he and the others listened to Puck's story.

"Bitch is Loco" Santana added leaning forwarded across the table the group was sitting around she pointed her eyes at Puck.

"Puckerman I don't care how the fuck you do it ...but get your ass back up those stairs and get your girl back" she warned the boy.

"we all believe you Puck and so will Rachel...she's awesome that way" Artie added

Puck rubbed his temples "Its my word against Quinn's dude...I just...I wish I had some kinda proof"

"You do man" a familiar voice spoke up interrupting the group

Everyone turned to see Finn walking towards them.

"I saw you yell at Quinn and Push her away after she jumped you...I'm your proof" the tall lanky by shone Puck is trade mark grin.

Puck got to his feet and walked over to Finn " why do you wanna help me...after everything ...why?" he asked.

Finn let out a sign and met Pucks hazel eyes "because you love her better than I ever could..I see the way you look at her...I didn't see it back then ...I guess I was a dumb kid..." he trailed of with a nervous laugh.

Puck held his fist out to Finn " brothers?" he asked

Finn who had changed so much since high school bumped his fist off Puck's " brothers" he agreed.

The group laughed cheered and whistled before Mercedes added " now get your white ass up those stairs and make up with your women" she mocked.

…...

Rachel woke with a start at the loud knocking surrounding her room . Rubbing her eyes she sat up on the bed "who is it she called out"

"It's Finn...I need to talk you Rachel"

The diva padded over to the door and pulled it open " what exactly do you want Finn...You've barely said two words to me since we all got here this weekend"

Finn held his hand up "Look Rachel...I've been the biggest douche to you ever since we were 16 all through out 5 years together and I can't just stand and watch you loose a great guy like Puck"

"what are you talking about...I..."

"Puck didn't kiss Quinn...she kissed" her ex boyfriend let out

Rachel stood froze to the spot her heart beat racing "what...but I..."

"you saw Quinn jump Puck...but if you had stuck around you would of saw Puck tell her to get to fuck the fuck away from him"

Rachel felt tears running down her face "why are you telling me this...why are you not trying to win me back like you used to do?" she asked.

Finn smiled and touched her cheek "Because I grew up Rach...and well I wanna see you happy and Puck makes you happy"

Rachel smiled through her tears " he does very very much"

"Then go to him...make things right ...he's waiting for you out on the beach"

Giving Finn one last smile Rachel bolted out the room. She had to make things right with her Noah.

…...

The Ocean was calm and the moon reflected beautifully against the water as Noah sat alone on the silent empty beach.

The silence around him was broken when he heard his name being called out. Recognising Rachel's voice he got to to his feet and turned around to see her running his way.

Stopping a couple feet from him Rachel shone him a water smiley telling him everything she was feeling with her eyes.

At first she felt scared at the expressionless Noah looking at her but when his face brightened up she ran into his arms and wrapped her own tightly around his neck.

"I'm so ..so...sorry Nosh..please forgive me" she sobbed into his neck her body racking on every sob.

"ssshhh baby it's ok …It's gonna be ok"

Pulling back Rachel nuzzled his nose "I'm also sorry I never told you about London sooner too"

Puck shook his head "No...don't apologise I shouldn't of fucked off like that" he replied

Pulling her flush against him he crashed his lips into hers in a passionate heated kissed.

"I never wanna loose you again baby" he spoke in between kisses

Rachel pulled back and looked deeply at him "Noah...come with me to London...you and Beth"

Puck laughed nervously "wha..." before he could finish his sentence Rachel took both his hands in hers.

"I love you so much Noah...I have done since I was 16 years old ...I wont go to London unless you and Beth come with me ….Noah I want us to be a family"

Rachel dropped to her knees still holding his hands a smile glistening her beautiful tanned face.

"Rach..." Noah chuckled nervously but what she said next took his breath away completely.

"Noah Elijah Puckerman...will you not only come with me to London but will you marry me?"

**A/N: dadadadaaaaaaa! ….I bet that Rachel proposing to Noah was a shocker he he did any of you see that coming lol. I just figured Rachel's not your typical or traditional girl I could actually see her doing something like that ha ha ha . **


	6. Chapter 6

**This Time Round**

**Summary: Brittany and Santana are tying the knot. Which means Glee reunion. What secret has Puck been harbouring almost 6 years and will one couple get a second chance at love. Well you better read if you wanna find out.**

**A/N1: Thank you again for all the lovely reviews means so much. **

**again I don't own Glee or any characters exception for my interpretation of Beth.**

**The songs used in this chapter are: No One By Alicia Keys and**

**Thinking Of You By Katy Perry**

**Chapter 6**

The only sound around them was the soft rush of waves rippling across the sea as they stood on the beach Rachel on her knee, Puck standing in front of her hands clasped in hers.

"N...Noah" Rachel's nervous voice cut through the silence. She was afraid Puck would say no , tell her he didn't see a future with her.

Said boy slowly bringing her to her feet brought her from her reverie. His eyes shining and watery as he gazed lovely at her. Finally his lips sipped from hers as he tugged her against his hard toner body.

Rachel smiled into the kiss as Puck deepened it cupping her face in his hands

"hell yeah...I will" Noah whispered to her.

The petite brunette stepped back suddenly to look up at him "yes?...you mean..."

Noah grinned at her "I wanna marry you B...it'll be you me and Beth forever and that's what we want isn't baby"

"exactly what we want" Rachel smiled pulling him in for another kiss only for Puck to stop her.

"Rach...we're getting married..." he let out in excitement but shock

Rachel done a totally Emily from friends and threw her hands over her mouth saying "OH MY GOD"

the couple walked away from each full of excitement saying over and over "oh my god we're getting married..oh my god"

Suddenly they both stop turned and found each others gaze as smiles smeared across their faces rushing back to each lips crashed together as their hands held each others faces tenderly.

They knew people were gonna think they were crazy and it was too soon but neither of them gave a damn they had the person they loved and they were going to bind to each other forever and that was all that matters.

…...

Walking back into the reception hand in hand smiles etched on their faces the newly engaged couple found Santana up on the stage doing karaoke singing to her new bride

_When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain _

The Latino pulled her eyes from Brittany spotting Rachel she pulled up on her stage and handed her another mic "Sing with me she whispered.

Rachel to the mic and gladly sang along with her friend.

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright_

_Santana held back and let Rachel have the chorus..she new this part of the song fit Noah and her Just as much as it fit her and Brittany._

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel_

As she sang the chorus she turned and directed it right at Quinn who was sat alone sulky at one of the tables facing the stage. Her ice cold eyes glaring at back at the broad way star.

Puck watched his new fiancée sing her heart out a not be able to hide the joy that the beautiful girl on the stage was his .

The evening wore on a several slow romantic songs were played ...Wonderful Tonight played through out the room as couples danced slowly across the dance floor.

"soooooo" Puck spoke spoke up holding the O longer than need be as he looped his arms tighter around Rachel's waist.

"You happy?"

Rachel lifted her head from his shoulder and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. "the happiest" she replied never dropping her eyes from his.

"are we gonna tell everyone our good news" Noah asked her as he stroked his hands up up her back to her shoulders his lips brushing against hers in a feather light kiss.

The small diva shook her head

"No?" Puck wondered aloud

Rachel giggled and kissed him again "Lets wait until tomorrow ...let Brittany and Santana have their special day"

Her new fiancé nodded his head "if that's what you want baby...can we at least tell Beth?"

Rachel suddenly pulled away from him "Oh my god Beth!" she exclaimed "I can't believe I didn't notice she was missing.

Noah just chuckled again and pulled Rachel back against him her arms instinctively wrapping around his shoulders.

"She's just fine baby...Hannah took her to bed earlier"

Rachel nodded with a smile and lay her head back on Puck's shoulder as the song continued.

Brushing his lips against her ear he whispered "you really do look wonderful tonight".

…...

"Beth...Beth Caroline Puckerman...get your ass to bed right now!" Hannah scolded her her niece as she ran hyperactively around the hotel suite.

The hotel door swung open to reveal Puck and Rachel and the little girl darted straight to her daddy.

"daddy...daddy...you back" she squealed happily as her father scooped her up into his arms.  
_  
_

"I am...little madam...and in the nick of time to rascal" he teased tickling her tummy.

Hannah smirked at the awed expression over Rachel's face as she watched the father and daughter moment.

"I couldn't sleep daddy ….I want a sleepy time song...pretty pretty pleassssssssssssssssse!" the little girl begged with a pouted lip.

Puck chuckled and stroked her dark curls " breath honey and when your finished catching your breath say hello to Rachel"

Hannah looked over her daddy's shoulder and squealed "RACHEL!"

Beth struggled free from her fathers arms dropped to the ground and hugged Rachel around the waist.

"Are you having a sleep over with daddy again...can you sleep in my room ...oh oh and then you can sing me a sleepy time song" the little girl rushed out in one breath.

Rachel laughed whole heartedly "Id love to sing you a sleepy time song" smiling up at Noah she took his little girls hand and guided over to the room that she was sleeping in as he followed them in.

Once the 5 year old was snuggled up under the covers Rachel sat down on the bed. Noah on the opposite side.

"what sleepy time song would you like Rachel to sing baby girl?" Noah asked his daughter.

Beth yawned and snuggled deeper into her pillows "I don't mind daddy"

Rachel took her cue "how about I sing a special song I wrong a long time ago for your daddy?"

"Ok..." Beth replied with a sleepy smile.

Rachel took deep breath and let the words fall easily from her lips.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed_

You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know 

Neither Puck or Rachel had noticed Beth had slowly fallen asleep by the end of the second verse. Their eyes where lost in each others as Rachel continued to sing unshed tears glistening her eyes.

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise centre  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test

Half way through the song the couple had moved from the bed and were walking towards each other their hands finding solace in together their tearful eyes fused into each others while Rachel effortlessly sang her heart out.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
_

As the final line escaped her lips Puck tugged her softly against him and brushed his lips over hers.

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

**A/N2: Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I really wanted to give it a romantic yet cute feel I hope it worked out that way . I'm really loving creating this whole personality for Beth its so much fun I like to think all you readers enjoy her little antics just watch this space because she's going to something totally awesome lets just say Quinn will be pissed and Noah and Rachel...well you'll just have to wait and see. **

**R&R Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**This Time Round**

**Summary: Brittany and Santana are tying the knot. Which means Glee reunion. What secret has Puck been harbouring almost 6 years and will one couple get a second chance at love. Well you better read if you wanna find out.**

**A/N1: Thank you again for all the lovely reviews means so much**

**again I don't own Glee or any characters exception for my interpretation of Beth.**

**Chapter 7**

"Does that mean your going to be my new mommy?" Beth asked Rachel as she and Noah explained to the little girl about their plans to wed.

Rachel smiled and looked up at Puck " if that's ok with your daddy then yes I will be"

The ex bad-ass returned Rachel's smile and kissed his little girls forehead " sure she can jitter bug" he told her with a grin causing the little 5 year old to jumped up and clap her hands excitedly.

"yeyyyyyyyyy I'm gonna have brand new mommy!" she cheered excitedly. Running across the hotel room she swung the door open.

"C'mon daddy and Rach-...Mommy" Beth corrected herself with a grin "Lets go tell everyone I'm getting a new Mommy"

Puck chuckled and pulled Rachel up and tangled their fingers together " guess we better do as the rascal says"

Reaching up on her tip toes Rachel pressed her lips lightly against Noah's in a soft kiss.

"noooo noooo don't make love now!" Beth yelled annoyed "I wanna go tell auntie tana and Brit Brit our happy news"

The kissing couple broke apart and chuckled as the tiny child grabbed their hands and dragged them out the room.

…...

"Auntie Tana ...Aunt Brit Brit!" Beth called out happily when she spotted her daddy's group of friends around one the round breakfast tables.

"Guess what...guess what...guess what" the little girl squeeled happily as Brittany scooped her up for a cuddle.

"BethyBee if you wait for Aunt Brit Brit to guess we'll be here all day ...How about you just tell us baby girl" she smiled. Ok so little kids turned Santana into a big soft.

"RACHEL'S GONNA BE MY NEW MOMMY!" the little girl anounced in loud excited tone.

Brittany looked over at Puck and Rachel "I don't get it"

Rachel giggled and snuggled into Puck's side " We're getting Married Brittany.

"Oh my …..congratulations Darling" Kurt squeeled as he pushed by Santana and pulled Rachel into a hug along with Noah.

The rest of the gang minus Quinn hugged and shook hands with the happy couple.

"Quinn is gonna loose her shit when she finds out!" Santana laughed as she hugged Puck.

"Why would I flip my ….shit..." Quinn's confused voice interrupted the moment.

Everyone went suddenly quiet waiting for someone to answer Quinn's question.

"Rachel and I are engaged to be married" Noah finally spoke up as Beth came forward and took Rachel's hand.

"and Rachie is gonna be my new Mommy"

Quinn felt the colour drain from her face as anger seethed throw her body.

"I will not have that...that freak be my child's mother"

Beth dropped Rachel's hand and kicked Quinn in the shin "your a bad lady ….your mean and your not my mommy so stop saying it" she cried

Quinn felt a tear escape down her cheek " but ...but I am Beth...you have to believe me you just have to"

Puck could see his daughter was seconds from crying and rushed over to her. Picking her up he grabbed Rachel's hand and turned back to Quinn "c'mon Fabray we got some stuff to talk about"

Quinn just nodded and followed them out the restaurant

"That did not look good" Mike spoke up earning a smack on the back of the head from Tina.

…...

As soon as they were in Puck's Hotel room Quinn let rip.

"Why...why are you doing this Puck...why are you trying to hurt me"

Puck felt his cheeks flare with anger but kept it at bay for Beth's sake " I'm not trying to hurt you...I'm doing what's best for my daughter...something you never did" he bit back.

Quinn walked closer to him "I wont let her take away my child...I'm not going stand by and let her call someone else mommy!" she she yelled back at him.

Beth was showing signs of being scared so Rachel picked her up and held against her chest.

"You gave up that right when you gave her away 5 years ago Quinn...you may of gave Birth to her but you weren't and never will be her mother...That was Shelby she was her Mother in every way it matterd and don't you fucking forget that!"

"and how are you going explain all this to 5 year old!" Quinn snarled in Puck's face.

The ex bad-ass took his daughter from Rachel and hugged her tight "when she's old enough to understand I'll tell her every but until then you stay the fuck away from her ...wont be that hard considering this time next year she'll be living in London with me and Rachel!"

"London...your taking my little girl to London!" Quinn screamed making Beth Burst into tears.

"you see what you did Fabray" Puck yelled pointing at his crying daughter " you did that...you scared her and made break her heart are you satisfied huh?" he yelled.

Quinn violently shook her head "Not even close...If you think I'm going to let you take my daughter away from me your wrong...I wont give her up with out a fight!"

"GET OUT" was all Puck growled.

The ex cheerleader sent Rachel a cold glare before darting out the room letting the door bang shut behind her.

"Daddy" Beth sobbed holding her hands out to him. Puck fizzled away and Nosh came through as the boy who once sported a Mohawk ran to his daughter hugging her tight between him and Rachel.

"Shhh baby ….shhh..." stroking her curls he looked up and met Rachel's watery eyes. Leaning in he brushed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"It's gonna be ok"

…...

Quinn slammed her hotel room door shut and grabbed her cellphone from the bed and dialled a number.

"I'd like a number for a good lawyer please"

**A/N: well that was chapter 7 ….please don't hate over Quinn's shit I promise she wont get very far ...Beth plays a big part in that.**

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing you are wonderful **


End file.
